Mami Tomoe
„Ich bin Mami Tomoe. Ich gehe wie ihr auf die Mitakihara-Mittelschule und bin in der neunten Klasse. Und... ich bin ein Magical Girl, das mit Kyubey einen Pakt geschlossen hat.“ Mami Tomoe ist eins der Magical Girls aus Puella Magi Madoka Magica, dem ersten Teil der Puella-Magi-Serie. Bereits in der ersten Folge lernt sie die Mädchen Madoka Kaname und Sayaka Miki kennen und rettet sie vor einer Hexe. Im Spin-off-Manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Different Story sind sie und das Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura die Protagonistinnen. Aussehen Mami hat anders als die anderen Magical Girls einen bereits vollen Busen, was auch daran liegt, dass sie das älteste Mädchen ist. Ihre Haare sind goldblond, lockig, und sie reichen ihr bis zu den Schultern. Aufgrund ihres weiblichen Körpers wirkt sie auf andere wie eine große Schwester. Sie hat goldbraune Augen Wie Madoka und Sayaka trägt sie die gleiche Schuluniform - eine cremefarbene Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind, darunter ein weißes Hemd und einem schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock. Aber statt Kniestrümpfen trägt sie dunkellila Strumpfhosen, und anstatt brauner Lederschuhe trägt sie weiße Absatzschuhe, an denen hinten Schleifen drangebunden sind. Ihr Outfit als Magical Girl wirkt eher westlich. Es besteht aus einem kurzärmligen, weißen Hemd mit Puffärmeln, hochgeschlossenem Kragen und einer gelben Schleife. Um ihre Taille herum trägt sie ein schwarz-braunes Korsett mit mehreren braunen Schnallen. Dazu trägt sie einen gelben weiten Rock, der ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln reicht. Darunter trägt sie lila-weiß-gestreifte Kniestrümpfe und braungelbe Halbstiefel. Auf ihrem Kopf trägt si ein schwarzes Barrett mit einer weißen Feder dran. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form einer Blume und ist ebenfalls gelb. Als Waffen verwendet sie viele verschiedene Gewehre. Persönlichkeit Mami erweckt den Eindruck eines älteren, erfahreneren Mädchens, und sie ist eins der ersten Magical Girls, das in der Serie vorgestellt wird. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie feminine Vorlieben hat. Dazu gehören zum Beispiel Tee trinken und sich mit Blumenhaarnadeln in den Haaren und Schleifen an ihren Schuhen zu verzieren. Sie hat einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn. Das bringt sie dazu, Unschuldigen zu helfen und davon selbst ein bisschen zu profitieren. Dadurch wird es allerdings auch schwierig für sie, sich mit anderen Magical Girls über längere Zeit zusammenzuschließen, da viele von ihnen nur gegen Hexen kämpfen wollen, um ein Grief Seed zu finden oder um sich selbst zu verteidigen. Viele andere wiederum sind gegen das Zusammenschließen mit ihrem „Wettbewerb“ der Hexen. Diese Umstände verschlimmert ihre Natur als ein Waisenkind, das Schwierigkeiten hat, Freunde in der Schule zu finden, da sie aufgrund des Hexenjagens wenig Freizeit hat. Dadurch wurde Mami zu einer sehr isolierten Person, die nach Freunden sucht. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie die bitteren Wahrheiten vom System der Magical Girls schlecht aufnimmt. Dies hängt allerdings von den Umständen ab. Manchmal wurde bewiesen, dass sie instabil und gefährlich wird, wenn sie mit ihnen konfrontiert wird. Wie Madoka verwendet Mami bei anderen Personen das Suffix „-san“. Das stellt ihr Alter und ihre emotionale Distanz zu anderen Mädchen, die jünger als sie sind und sich näher stehen, dar. Geschichte 'Mami im Anime und auf den Drama-CDs' Irgendwann vor Beginn des Animes schloss Mami nach einem Autounfall ihrer Eltern den Pakt mit Kyubey. Sie war höchstwahrscheinlich sehr schwer verletzt. Ihre Eltern starben am Ort, und Mami war aufgrund des Paktes mit Kyubey, der nur in diesem Moment aufgetaucht war, die einzige Überlebende. Er ließ ihr ein wenig Zeit, über ihren Wunsch nachzudenken. Danach fing Mami selbst an gegen die Hexen zu kämpfen, um Menschen vor ihnen zu retten. Auf der dritten Drama CD: Farewell Story wird anerkannt, dass sie Kyoko Sakura, ein viel weniger erfahrenes Mädchen, das etwa zur selben Zeit wie Mami den Pakt mit Kyubey schließt, ungefähr ein Jahr später kennenlernt. Mami rettet sie vor einer mächtigen Hexe, die zu stark war, als dass Kyoko sie hätte bekämpfen können. Diese bewundert Mami für ihre Geschicklichkeit und ihre Ideale, und sie ist für Mami die erste Person, die ungefähr so dachte wie sie. Beide schließen sich zusammen, bekämpfen Hexen und retten gemeinsam andere Menschen. Mami lernt Kyokos Familie kennen, und sie schließen eine enge Freundschaft. Nach einer Weile des Zusammenarbeitens findet Kyokos Vater heraus, dass seine Tochter sich gewünscht hat, mehr Leute sollen in seine Kirche kommen. Das führt dazu, dass er einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt, indem er sich selbst und alle außer Kyoko umbringt. Nach diesem Ereignis verändert sie sich komplett, und sie bricht ihren gemeinsamen Bund mit Mami. Kyoko meint, dass sie von jetzt an nur noch für sich selbst kämpfen möchte. Mami denkt, dass sie Kyokos Meinung ändern kann und weigert sich, sie alleine losziehen zu lassen. Das bringt einen Keil zwischen die beiden, und sie kämpfen gegeneinander. Kyoko beendet den Kampf, indem sie Mami vor die Wahl stellt, entweder aufzugeben oder sie zu verletzen. Beide trennen sich zu ihrem Besten, und Mami ist bis zum Anfang des Animes wieder alleine. Am Ende der ersten Folge lernt Mami Madoka und Sayaka in einer Barriere der Hexe Gertrud kennen. Mami rettet die beiden vor den Familiären und verjagt die Hexe. Homura taucht auf und wird von Mami angeheuert, die Hexe zu jagen, um einen sofortigen Konflikt zu vermeiden. Sie stellt Madoka und Sayaka anschließend Kyubey vor und erklärt ihnen das System der Magical Girls, und sie bietet ihnen an, sie auf ihren Hexenjagden zu begleiten und das Leben als Magical Girl zu erleben. Als ihre Lehrerin rät sie ihnen, sich ihre Wünsche sorgfältig auszuwählen. Mami sucht nach Gertrud und besiegt sie bei ihrem nächsten Treffen, indem sie eine Frau vor dem Selbstmord bewahrt. Sie bietet an, Gertruds Grief Seed mit Homura zu teilen. Diese erteilt ihr aber eine Abfuhr. Misstrauisch wegen Homuras Beweggründen, Madoka davor zu bewahren, den Pakt zu schließen, versucht Mami die Wogen zu glätten. Als Mami die Barriere von Charlotte betritt, werden sie und Madoka von Homura konfrontiert. Diese erklärt sich freiwillig bereit, Charlotte zu besiegen. Mami ist immer noch misstrauisch und ignoriert ihre Warnung, dass Charlotte anders ist als die meisten Hexen und fesselt sie. Nachdem Madoka sich einverstanden gibt, den Pakt zu schließen, ist Mami überwältigt davon, dass sie nicht mehr länger alleine kämpfen würde. Übermannt von der „Magie der Freundschaft“ kämpft sie leichtsinnig und rücksichtslos gegen Charlotte, und sie wird getötet. In der zehnten Folge wird bekanntgegeben, dass Mami mehrere Ableben in den unterschiedlichen Timelines hatte. In der ersten Timeline stirbt sie im Kampf gegen Walpurgisnacht. In der dritten Timeline lernt sie über das Schicksal der Magical Girls und beschließt, ihre Verbündeten und anschließend sich selbst zu töten, bevor sie Hexen werden können. Doch Madoka kommt ihr zuvor und tötet sie, um Homura und sich selbst zu retten. *In der zwölften Folge wird Mamis Tod zunichte gemacht, als Madokas Wunsch die Gesetze des Universum verändert. Jetzt arbeitet sie gemeinsam mit Homura und Kyoko daran, Dämonen zu besiegen. *Es ist nur wenig über Mamis Leben in der von Madokas Wunsch erschaffenen neuen Welt bekannt. Aber sie ist sich über das „Recht des Zyklus“ bewusst und scheinbar auch über die Tatsachen und Konsequenzen als Magical Girl. **Gen Urobuchi erklärt, dass das „Recht des Zyklus“ eine Legende ist, welche sich unter den Magical Girls weitergereicht wurde. Er sagte, dass Mami nicht die einzige sei, die davon wusste. Wahrscheinlich wussten Kyoko und Sayaka es auch. 'Mami in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica' „Es ist hart ein Magical Girl zu sein, oder?“ *Im elften Kapitel des Mangas hatte Mami einen kleinen Auftritt. Sie rettete Michiru Kazusa, die gerade Urlaub in Asunaro City machte, vor einer Hexe. Mami beschützt Michiru mit ihren magischen Schleifen und attackiert die Hexe mit ihren kleineren Waffen, dann erledigt sie sie mit ihrer Spezialattacke Tiro Finale. Die Gründe sind nicht genau bekannt, aber sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Jubey anstatt Kyubey anwesend, und das war daraufhin der Grund, weswegen Jubey Michiru getroffen hat. Im nächsten Kapitel wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Kyubey bei Mami war, aber die Erinnerungen dieser Begegnung wurden von Umika verändert. *Mami hat eine kurze Szene, eine Bildminiatur in Kapitel 12, die zeigt, dass ihr gewagte Rettungsaktion Michiru inspiriert hat, alle Pleiades 'Angriffe auf Italienisch zu nennen. Mami in [[Puella Magi Oriko Magica. „Das war knapp... Eine Person könnte getötet werden, indem sie ihre Deckung fallen ließ.“ Mami erscheint zuerst im dritten Kapitel des Oriko Magica. *In Oriko Magica, stirbt Mami nicht, im Gegensatz zum Anime. Im dritten Kapitel, kämpft sie wieder gegen Charlotte, diesmal aber überlebt sie den Kampf. Sie erfährt von den jüngsten Tode der Magical Girls von Kyubey, der ihr erzählt dass diese Tode durch ein schwarzes Magical Girl verursacht wurde, nicht von einer Hexe. Mami beschließt dies zu untersuchen,und deshalb fragt sie Kyoko nach Informationen. Kyoko weiß nicht viel mehr als Mami, aber fragt sie nach einem weißen Magical Girl namens Oriko. Mami kennt sie nicht, aber als sie nach ihr fragt erweist sie Mami eine Abfuhr. Yuma glaubt die Blonde mobbt Kyoko, und dreht ihren Rock in Vergeltung, lässt Mami weinen. Mami kreuzt später Pfade mit Homura und versucht sie über die Morde zu warnen ,aber Homura sagt ihr, dass Mami von "uns" fern bleiben soll (vermutlich sind Homura, Madoka und Sayaka gemeint). Sie trifft dann Kirika Kure, welche ein wichtiges Stofftier verloren hat, welches ihr von jemanden wichtigen gegeben wurden. Mami gibt es Kirika zurück, welche behauptet dass Mami ihre Retterin ist. Mami setzt versehentlich Kirika aus, indem sie sagt sie muss "liebevoll sein", zu der Person welche Kirika die Puppe gegeben hat. Eine Hexe erscheint, welche Kirika umgibt. Als Mami betrachtet wie sie die Hexe töten könnte ohne Kirika zu verletzen, zerstört das Mädchen die Hexe selbst. Kirika, welche wie es sich herausstelt das schwarze Magical Girl ist, greift Mami an, um ihr ihre Hingabe an ihrer Liebe zu zeigen. *Kapitel 4 beschreibt den Kampf zwischen den beiden weiter, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Mami als Sieger rauskommt. *In den Kapiteln 5 bis 7, setzen Oriko und Kirika Familiäre in die Mitakihara Mittelschule. Mami versucht, sie zu stoppen, um Schüler zu retten, aber geht in ihre Falle . Glücklicherweise retten sie Yuma und Kyoko. Die drei kämpfen dann gegen Kirika. Die Tatsache, dass Magical Girls zu Hexen werden, lassen sie verzweifeln, aber Yuma's Worte vereinen die drei wieder und sie besiegen endlich Kirika's Hexenform. Mami in der Rebellion Story Prior to the events of the movie, the Incubators trapped Homura's Soul Gem in an Isolation Field that blocks the Law of Cycles. Homura creates a witch barrier inside her own Soul Gem, which is an idealized version of Mitakihara. Along with Kyoko and other characters, Mami is taken into the barrier and has her memories altered. Within the barrier, Mami is still a student at Mitakihara Middle School and fights with the other magical girls against Nightmares, monsters created by the barrier in order to provide the magical girls with opponents. However, Mami is now living with Bebe, a creature that resembles the witch Charlotte. Due to her altered memories, Mami believes that Bebe was the first friend she made after becoming a magical girl, and credits Bebe for keeping her from being lonely. While Bebe reciprocates Mami's friendship, in reality she is actually Nagisa Momoe, the magical girl who became Charlotte. Nagisa entered the barrier from the Law of Cycles and disguised herself as her witch form as part of Madoka's plan to stop the Incubators from achieving their goals. Eventually Homura begins to realize that the false Mitakihara is actually a witch's barrier (while unaware of being the witch in question). She immediately suspects Bebe, recognizing her as Charlotte. In order to question Bebe, Homura goes to Mami's house with Madoka and has tea with them. After talking with Mami for a little while, Homura contrives to get Mami to leave the room they're in by asking for more tea. However, Mami has become suspicious of Homura and ties her ribbon to Homura's leg, making her immune to Homura's time stops. Homura then stops time and questions Bebe, eventually leaving Mami's apartment to interrogate Bebe further. At this point Mami appears to confront Homura. In fact, it is later revealed that this is actually a ribbon duplicate under Mami's control. The duplicate rescues Bebe and questions Homura. Homura attempts to convince "Mami" that Bebe is tricking her, but isn't believed. Since the ribbon tied to Homura's leg vanishes when she tries to shoot it, Homura and the duplicate then proceed to have a gun duel with time alternately starting and stopping. Homura is eventually able to shoot a bullet through the ribbon while it is materialized, freezing the duplicate Mami in time. She aims to attack Mami's Soul Gem, but then decides to incapacitate her instead by shooting her leg. As this point the duplicate falls apart into ribbons and entraps Homura. Once again, Mami asks Homura about her motivations. Homura insists that Bebe is a witch. Mami responds by saying she doesn't know what a witch is, but begins remembering that the monster she fights are supposed to be wraiths, not Nightmares. At this point Sayaka rescues Homura by using the smoke from a fire hydrant; when Mami clears the smoke she finds Homura is gone. She then finds that Bebe has transformed back into Nagisa Momoe. Nagisa apologizes for deceiving Mami and explains to her the truth of the situation. Eventually Homura realizes she is the witch and transforms into Homulilly. In the ensuing battle, Mami fights off Homulilly's familiars so that Madoka and Nagisa can break through Homulilly's barrier and expose Kyubey's Isolation Field. Madoka then reaches out to Homura's remaining humanity and together they destroy the Field from within, causing the barrier to vanish. Back in the real world, Mami place Homura's Soul Gem on her body, and watches as Madoka, Sayaka and Nagisa descend from the sky to take Homura into the Law of Cycles. Just as Madoka is about to touch Homura's Soul Gem, Homura grabs onto her hands and begins altering the universe. Mami is engulfed by the colors that spill out of Homura's Soul Gem and spread out over the universe. Homura, now calling herself a demon, creates a new world. In this world, Mami is initially seen in her school uniform on the road to Mitakihara Middle School. She holds out her hand to catch falling cherry blossoms. Homura, who is sitting in a chair behind Mami, reaches her hand forward, pushing a tea cup out of the way. Mami turns around and see no-one there, and finds that she's caught a black feather instead of a cherry blossom. At the end of the movie Mami is shown rescuing Nagisa from falling packages of cheese, indicating that they will become friends again in Homura's new universe. Mami in der Different Story The beginning of The Different Story follows the drama CD Farewell Story rather faithfully until the end of the first volume, where it begins a new timeline. In this timeline, Mami survives her battle with Charlotte, and intervenes in the fight where Kyoko and Sayaka first meet. Sayaka made a contract just in time to save Mami from being killed by Charlotte, and from then on, the two partner up to battle witches. When Sayaka is distracted during a fight, causing Mami to get hurt, Sayaka begins to lose confidence in herself as a "defender of justice". Sayaka feels guilty over letting Mami's refusal to blame her, and Sayaka tells her that she want to quit. She doesn't think she's worthy of being Mami's partner after ignoring Hitomi and her odd behavior, which she didn't realize at the time was caused because of a witch's kiss. Mami tries to reason with her, but Sayaka responds that she won't respect Mami anymore if she still wants to partner with Sayaka. When Mami catches up to Sayaka and saves her from the witch Elsa Maria, admitting to her junior that she is a selfish and lonely girl who can't stand being alone. Mami decides to quit being "a champion of justice" for Sayaka. She wants Sayaka back as her partner, which Sayaka claims makes her happy, just as her Soul Gem explodes and she becomes the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Mami escapes the barrier, and Kyubey reveals to her that it's the fault of Kyoko, Homura and Mami herself that Sayaka became a witch. When Mami learns the truth of the magical girl system, she spends a while thinking on her past interactions with other magical girls. Reference is made to her encounter with Michiru Kazusa from Kazumi Magica, the new magical girls from the fist volume, and Kyoko's past with Mami in this flashback. Mami is so badly shaken that she decides to die with Oktavia. When Kyoko comes to stop her, she fights Kyoko without reserving her magic. It seems that she ties up Kyoko and kills her. When Mami open's Oktavia's barrier, her magic exhaused and she is knocked to the ground. Her Soul Gem is rapidly darkening and she has little strength left. Mami flashbacks again to her past with Kyoko, which morphs into a hallucination where a younger version of herself (implied to be Candeloro) comes to her with visions of a witch's barrier and familiars that look like Kyoko and Sayaka. She thinks, "If I become a witch, I'll be able to make everyone stay by me always." When Mami wakes up from this dream, Kyoko appears, showing that the Kyoko that was killed by Mami was just an illusion created with magic. Mami requests Kyoko to kill her since she is about to become a witch. Kyoko confesses to her that she think Mami as her sister. Mami sees Kyoko using a Grief Seed to cleanse her Soul Gem before leaving to fight Oktavia. Mami next wakes up in her apartment, where she is greeted with a hug by Madoka and sees Homura. Homura was the one to find Mami on the street and take her home. Madoka leaves, and Homura and Mami talk about what happened. Kyubey comes to tell them that Kyoko is dead. He also admit that it is beneficial to him if both Mami and Kyoko become witches. Hearing that, Mami summons a piston from her Soul Gem, pointing it at Kyubey, ready to shoot him. But Kyubey depresses her, and then Homura slaps her, saying that she is too easy to be provoked. Then Homura seeks her help to fight Walpurgis. Madoka comes to visit Mami, and tells Mami her decision. She wants to help Sayaka, and is willing to protect the city for Mami. Mami cries and tells Madoka that she doesn't want to fight any more. Walpurgis comes. When Madoka, Sayaka and Homura is on the way, Madoka remembers something about Mami. Finally Mami's ideal is shown, and she is lying on the sofa, died with her broken soul gem. Mami im PSP-Spiel In Mami's route, Madoka becomes a magical girl. We also see information about Mami's past, extending as far back as her time with her family, before the accident that left Mami an orphan. Mami can become the witch Candeloro. It is possible to save Mami in the Homura route of the PSP Game. In the Bonus Route, Mami becomes a magical girl idol. Wünsche „If you want to make a wish for someone else, then you really need to take the time to think about what you actually want. Miki-san, do you really want to make his dream to come true? Or do you just want to be his benefactor? The two may sound the same, but they are actually completely different.“ The exact phrasing of Mami's wish is currently unknown, as there are multiple conflicting versions of it from official sources (and no flat-out phrasing): According to the manga adaptation, she simply asked Kyubey to "save her" during her car accident, but whether this is canonical for the anime is unknown. According to a magazine interview, Mami's wish has something to do with "To connect to life". According to The Different Story manga, she wished to "live on". There are several theories regarding the exact phrasing of Mami's wish and its relation to her powers. Mami does not regret making her wish, preferring life as a lonely magical girl to death. What she does seem to regret, however, is not having had more time to think over it. She tells Madoka to think carefully of her wish, as she wasn't able to; she also chastises Sayaka when she asks if the wish has to be for herself or someone else, asking her outright if she truly wants to help the other person (Kamijou) or wants him to be in debt with her instead. According to Mami, what she does regret is that she did not think her wish carefully as she was under duress at the time. In the Drama CD "Farewell Story" she muses that it must be wonderful to make a wish for someone else's happiness. It is revealed in The Different Story that Mami regrets her wish because she didn't think of saving her parents in her moment of desperation. Some suspect that she feels guilty about it because she was only thinking about herself. Trivia Mami's character seems to be based off Bruce Wayne from the famous Batman DC Comics comic. Both have rich backgrounds, dead parents, and have very strong senses of justice. Although both appear confident, on the inside they are ultimately insecure which limits them from having many friends or allies to confide in. They are also powerful veterans, with Bruce Wayne having trained in the mountains for seven years prior to his return to Gotham City and Mami's magical girl expertise going strong for at least a year. Her name itself seems to be a play on the word "mommy". Considering her innate role as a motherly figure towards Madoka, it would be logical to call her "Mami". An anagram for "Mami" is "maim", meaning to mutilate. In episode three, she had her head severed by Charlotte. The character for her last name (巴) literally means "comma design," a Japanese swirl pattern. More info here. Her last name can also be used as a first name. Her first name is written in katakana, which has no particular meaning. No official kanji of her name exists. When written in kanji, it can be read hundreds of ways, some of which are below. Do note that most of the examples below are not commonly used and are unrealistic. The official Chinese translation uses one of the most commonly and traditionally used kanji (麻美), "beautiful hemp", as the hanzi for her first name. graceful jewel (雅珠) light of love (愛光) true heart (真心) truth （真実） sea of the heavens (天海) dancing beauty (舞美) dancing light (舞光) polished beauty (磨美) sparkling purple (晶紫) magical beauty (魔美) magical charm/deceiving spirit (魔魅) very flaxen (麻深) beautiful jasmine (茉美) truth, beauty (真美) hemp, truth (麻実) hemp, beauty (麻美) white jasmine (茉美) She is the only character whose first name is written in katakana (contrasting with Madoka, Sayaka and Homura, whose names are written in Hiragana). This could imply that "Mami" has foreign origins, in line with the "Western flavor" Ume Aoki gave to Mami's magical girl outfit. It is fairly common to use katakana in first name, whether they are of foreign origin or not, especially in modern Japan. The name "Mami" is also fairly common, and it is unlikely that it is of a foreign origin. There is also no implication of Mami being "much older," as the canon states that she is in 9th grade. In Mami's case, it is not a traditional name. Finally, the creators may simply have been referencing another "Mami" character whose name was written in katakana. For example, the protagonist of the famous magical-girl anime Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel has her name written in katakana rather than hiragana or kanji. The reason Mami is hung up in naming her attacks is because she is trying to emulate the Mahou Shoujo from her childhood, it is her own way of gaining the courage to fight witches without feeling terrified. During the Episode 3 Blu-ray commentary, the seiyuus Aoi Yuuki (Madoka), Chiwa Saito (Homura), and Kaori Mizuhashi (Mami) agreed that "Mami" is a very mahou shoujo name. Some examples of use in other series: Esper Mami and Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel. Mami won the 2011 Anime Saimoe. Mami is one of two characters who have speaking roles in all three series in the franchise (the second being Kyubey). In her short appearance in Kazumi Magica, Mami is shown wearing white tights instead of dark tights. This matches her original design by Ume Aoki, but not her finalized one from the anime. Mami wears regular panties. Fan artists often imagine her wearing seductive lingerie, but the real Mami is more of an innocent schoolgirl in this respect. Even if she's a bit lonely, she likes to show off on the battlefield, but she is not doing it for admirers/fans. In an interview with Kirara Magica, Mizuhashi Kaori (Mami's seyuu) believes Mami's death makes her memorable. Incidentally, the Mami character archetype helped Mizuhashi Kaori to try something different from her usual voice acting roles. "Sometimes I wonder, "if I didn't accept Mami-san, what would I be doing now?" Those thoughts make me shudder. Not able to escape being typecast-ed is a terrible thing." In "The Rebellion Story" movie, immediately prior to the second fight, Mami is seen brushing her hair in her apartment, while humming the first few notes of her character theme music, which is usually played during her transformation sequences and when going gunslinging gangbusters, sometimes in a dual attack with Madoka. (Knowledge of her own theme may imply Mami is powerful enough to break the fourth wall). {>w*}